The Stanford University School of Medicine is a research-intensive medical school with a rich history of innovation and translation of biomedical science from the bench to the bedside. This is the first competing renewal for the Training Program in Myocardial Biology at Stanford (TIMBS). The program faculty are drawn from diverse departments at Stanford and represent world renowned experts in their chosen domains. The cohesion of this group, which includes physiologists, molecular biologists, engineers, geneticists, and cardiologists, has been fostered by the principal investigators in an environment which has for decades placed a high value on collaboration. Close co-localization of basic science departments and bioengineering with the school of medicine and the hospitals facilitates great synergy and a culture of collaboration. Although still relatively young, the TIMB program has over the last several years already established itself as an important venue for the training of post-doctoral fellows. The success of our initial trainees, even at this early stage, i testament to the talent of the applicants, the training provided, and the priority given the program by the principal investigator mentors and faculty. This renewal application underscores and seeks to build on this proven success. In particular, we reaffirm our commitment to rigorous scientific training by offering a period of up to three years of protected time for research. The commitment begins with a 'mentored' recruitment process, continues with a comprehensive approach to learning the scientific method with opportunities ranging from dedicated training seminars to a 'visiting internship', extensive mentor-trainee interaction, and a comprehensive series of lectures and courses, including a new program specifically targeted to K award applicants. Our commitment extends well beyond the completion of the funded period with programs for career development, assistance and advice to ensure our trainees' success as they enter into full time academic positions. Our aim is to mentor the next generation of leaders in myocardial biology. Our obligation extends until our trainees fulfill this goal and beyond.